


A stubborn Subject

by Peggysuave



Series: The misery of being Herman Carter's obsession [1]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Doc gets mad, Doc takes revenge on his favorite subject, F/M, Inspired by Art, Mild Gore, Reader evades Doc, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, chained, obsessed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 23:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15784242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peggysuave/pseuds/Peggysuave
Summary: You have been remarkably successful at running away and hiding from the Doctor. Driven mad by not being able to catch you, Herman Carter decides to punish you in a special way when he finally gets a hold of you.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody,  
> this is the very first fanfiction I've ever written and I really hope some of you like it!  
> Please leave your thoughts and suggestions for improvements in the comments (or even wishes for potential further stories).  
> English is not my native language but I tried my very best not to sound like a foreigner xD
> 
> I was inspired by this awesome artwork http://guud-night.tumblr.com/image/174534610148 ... They are truly some amazing artist, go check them out if you like to!
> 
> P.S. the Smut is in chapter 2 ;)

In all the matches you've played against the monstrosity called "The Doctor", you were the one survivor who's been able to counter and evade him the most efficiently. Your team mates were driven into madness by his shock therapy and his sheer presence so much faster than you and would mess up the generators and give away their position by uncontrollable screaming.  
But you, you seemed to be more resistant to his control over the human psyche, at least up to certain degree. This allowed you to hide away from him easily and finish generators quicker. Often you'd make a swift escape through the hatch when all your team mates had been killed off already.

You could tell it drove the monster insane. When he looked at you, his monstrously torn open eyes would glow even brighter and more evil than they usually did and he would forget about anything and anyone else and storm at you in pure rage, with a sadistic expression on his face. He was one of the most sinister killers and he was used to winning and leaving the match with four survivors sacrificed to the entity but you regularly put a spoke in his wheels.  
You wouldn't even consider yourself especially cocky. You didn't provoke the monster on purpose, you didn’t stick out your middle finger, call him teasing names or click your flashlight at him. All you wanted was to save your own life and spare yourself from the pain of being spiked by one of those dirty meat hooks that he would put you on. So you would just run as fast as you can and make yourself invisible in some corner when the Doctor came after you.

It's been an intense match so far and the Doctor has been dominating your team. You've done your best at saving your friends off the hooks and patching them up as well as possible but they ended up dying nevertheless. Nea was the first to be sacrificed. Dwight followed, he died in the basement, and eventually Meg died too. You could hear her horrified screams all across the Institute.

  
Only one generator has been done yet so you were clearly in an inferior position right now. “No problem”, you told yourself. “I’ve done this before. I’ll get one generator and then look for the hatch, no need to panic!” You snuck around the institute’s long white corridors. This clearly wasn’t the first time for you to see those blood stained beds and horrific instruments but they still made you feel nauseous every time you saw them. What kind of insane monster would be able to torture human beings in such abstruse ways? Not as servant of the entity but even before he became its instrument.

  
Disgustedly you turned away and started working on a generator. You were able to get it about halfway done before you noticed your heartbeat picking up speed, a save indicator for the killer being on his way to you. You snuck off and quietly vaulted over an empty window frame. The Doctor would be coming back to this generator thinking you would return to finish it. So there was no point in staying here. You started working on a second generator that was all the way across the map. Maybe you would be able to finish it while he was wasting his time searching for you over at the first one.

  
The gen was rattling and humming promisingly, you would only need 20 more seconds to finish it, you guessed. But all of a sudden a shiver ran down your spine, your hands turned shaky and your heart started beating unnaturally fast. “Shit!” you cursed silently as you raced off through the door and down the hallway. Not too far away a deep and somehow lunatic sounding voice shouted “Where are you doll? Come out and play!” followed by a creepy fit of laughter. “Shit, shit, shit!”

This wouldn’t be as easy as usually. You had already been near him for way too long. You couldn’t allow yourself to let the madness take over. You were quite resistant against his eerie powers but you weren’t immune. You had to finish the next generator and find the hatch as fast as possible or else you would have no control over yourself anymore.  
Breathing heavily you crouched back to the first gen you laid hands on. It hadn’t been entirely regressed yet so maybe this was the safest way to go, although he would expect you to be here. With trembling fingers you resumed your work. Sweat was dripping off your forehead and soaked the back of your shirt. God, you’ve never been more nervous. Your thoughts were becoming sort of hazy, the surroundings seemed to change their color and the shadows started moving.

“NO!” you thought and huddled down next to the generator, clasping your head with your hands. “Keep going! Concentrate!”

  
A minute passed. 90 percent! “Come on, don’t you fail me now, brain!” But the inevitable happened. Your hands slipped and you caused a short circuit in the damn thing and it emitted a loud bang.  
With a racing heart and tears in your eyes you stumbled away from it and did the only logical thing in this situation: Hopping into a locker in the next room. Lockers seemed to diminish the effect of the Doctor’s madness on survivors, so you would be safe in here, unless he opened the locker…

A minute passed and your heartbeat increased to an unbearable staccato of thumping. You kept your eyes closed and your mouth covered with your hand, just to make sure you didn’t accidentally let out a scream. After another minute your heart finally stopped racing and your hand wandered from your mouth to the door handle. You should be save now. As you were about to push the door open, a pair of glooming, red eyes suddenly appeared in front of the slit in the door that you have been peering through.

  
You scream in terror and know you’ve messed up. It’s over, you’ve failed, he found you, you're going to die now. How did he come this close without you noticing? Why did your heartbeat slow down?  
He yanks the door open and grabs you by the neck, firmly squeezing your throat. His eyes, hands, weapon and the ground beneath his feet are sizzling with electricity and he bursts in insane laughter. “Hello there, doll, did you think I wouldn’t find you?” Staring at his mouth, which is permanently forced into a grotesque grin by some medical device, your mind is only capable of one thought: “RUN!”

  
So you scream and squirm, try to kick your legs and grab his wrist to try and remove his hand from your neck. Your attempts just make him laugh even more maniacally as he tightens his grip around your neck and easily pulls you out of your hideout and lifts you on his broad shoulders. A strong hand grabs your thigh, making sure you can’t wiggle free. “Now you’re a particularly stubborn and difficult subject, aren’t you? Let’s see if we can teach you some manners, shall we?”


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor determinedly marched to the middle of the institute with you on his shoulders, your attempts to wiggle free making him giggle. If you hadn’t been so seized with panic, you would have noticed that his hand kept wandering further and further up your thigh so that it was almost touching your ass and private parts, but at the moment the only thing you could think of was the upcoming painful death you thought you were going to suffer.  
As the two of you arrived in the main hall of the institute, a horrific room filled with instruments of torture, electric devices, screens and chairs to strap patients on, you desperately attempted to free yourself one last time by gripping the small pair of scissors that was sticking inside the monster’s scalp. Forcefully you ripped them out of his head and shoved them back in with a scream.  
The Doctor howled in pain and loosened his grip for one second which was more than enough time for you to jump off his shoulders. You fell down, stumbled back on your feet and raced off to the closest window, hoping you would make it through before he had recovered and started following you.  
As you were halfway through the window, you felt a big hand grab you by your shirt and violently yank you back into the room of torture. “NO, you fucking MONSTER, let go of me, you BASTARD!” you screamed full of anger, hatred and fear. Gripping you at the collar of your shirt he dragged you towards one of those terrible chairs, ignoring your kicking legs and flying fists.  
“Do you seriously think you have a chance? I know exactly what kind of treatment slippery little bitches like you need!” The Doctor’s face was a grimace of pain and satisfaction at the same time. Blood was dripping from the spot where you rammed the scissors into his head. It was running down his forehead, briefly missing his eye, all the way down to his monstrous mouth and down his neck, staining the collar of his shirt.  
With big hands he shoved you on a chair that had straps on it, leaned over you and pressed one knee into your guts to keep you from getting up as he fastened your wrists to the armrests. You may be slippery and athletic, you may be able to scratch and kick your legs but there wasn’t much you could do against the sheer strength of an insane man packed with muscles who had a height of at least 6,3 feet.  
“WHAT HAVE I DONE TO YOU?” you yelled out. Your face was red with anger and your hair was hanging from your head in sweaty, tangled strands. “Just KILL me already, god damn it, the hook is right there, look!”  
“Oh darling I know” he giggled. “You might be hanging on that hook eventually but you haven’t received your treatment yet.” Your face turned white as he turned around and took a large syringe out of one of the drawers and filled it with some clear substance. “What’s that?” you asked. “WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO TO ME YOU FUCKING PSYCHO?”  
His lunatic grin grew even wider as he approached you, letting some of the substance squirt out of the syringe. His free hand grabbed you by your chin and sent a small wave of electricity through you which made your body tingle. “Don’t you worry doll, I’m helping you relax, you’re a little bit too fidgety for us to get started.”  
In a last desperate attempt you kicked your legs, missing his groin by mere inches as he drove the syringe deep into your arm.

You woke up feeling dizzy and like your head weighed a hundred pounds. A slight groan came from your lips as you tried to open your eyes. The first thing you saw was a large figure towering over you. The Doctor was wearing elegant blue suit pants, the white shirt which was still stained with his own blood, a tie and a pinstriped vest.  
If it wasn’t for his grotesque head and the cable-like things occasionally piercing the skin on his arms, he would be quite attractive. You giggled at the thought, because it was by far the most absurd one you’ve had in years.  
“Ah, as I see my subject is awake and in a good mood” the Doctor remarked. “It’s only been a couple of minutes, don’t worry. I have adjusted your position a little bit” he chuckled. With a great deal of effort you managed to lift up your head and peer down your own body.  
“What the… f…” you exclaimed as you realized he had stripped off all your clothes and fastened your legs to the therapy chair in a spread position. Your hands were tied above your head and the metal chains sharply dug into your wrists and thighs. “You sick bastard” you muttered, still feeling hazy from the medication that had obviously knocked you out so he could chain you to this god damn chair properly.  
“Do you know what my name is?” he asked. You didn’t respond. “My name is Herman Carter. You can call me Dr. Carter.”  
“I’ma call you a piece of shit cause that’s what you are” you rasped. Talking still cost you a lot of energy. “So I see you haven’t lost your cheekiness, huh? If I were you I would reconsider my choice of words. Luckily I’m a patient man and won’t hold it against you this time.”  
He came closer with a malicious grin on his face, reaching out his hand to touch you. 

“It’s time for your treatment.” 

His fingertips, sizzling with electricity, caressed your thigh and sent tingles through your body all the way down to your core. A surprised moan escaped your lips, which caused the Doctor to giggle in amusement and made him move his thumb closer to your pussy. “No!” you exclaimed and tried to close your legs. The metal chains kept you from doing that.  
He burst into uncontrollable laughter. “I know what you need, there’s no need to fight back!”  
The sensation of his thumb touching on your clit sent a shockwave of pain and pleasure through your body. You screamed out and desperately tugged on your chains while throwing your head in your neck.  
“Oh look at you. And I have barely even started” he chuckled, slowly rubbing your clit in circular motions. You felt exposed and vulnerable but at the same time you simply acknowledged yourself defeated. This man was a psychopath; did you really expect anything else? You thought of all the horrific devices that might be hidden in all those drawers and cupboards. As long as he just stayed physical you might be good.  
You arched your back and uttered a loud moan as you suddenly felt two long fingers push inside you. To your own surprise your pussy seemed to be dripping wet already. This is just a natural reaction to stimulation, you told yourself. I’m not actually turned on.  
“What’s wrong babygirl, you’re not complaining anymore at all?” Herman Carter asked as he rhythmically thrusted his fingers deep inside you. “I… ugh…” you stammered. You really weren’t able to form any coherent sentences. The stimulation down there felt like you had one vibrator on your clit and another one inside of you. Even after just a few minutes it already was too much for you, he had to stop, you couldn’t take it! “Stop!” you shrieked. “P… Please! God damn it, stop!”  
Herman Carter burst into laughter again and bent forward to grab one of your breasts with his free hand and knead it harshly. The other hand started pushing inside you more roughly and picked up speed. All of a sudden it felt like someone had turned up the power. Your whole body was run through by small electric shocks that were sprawling from the Doctor’s hand.  
Feeling the most terrible pleasure and pain at the same time you couldn’t take it anymore and completely let yourself go. You begged and squirmed and screamed as the most intense and painful orgasm you’ve ever had shook your body. 

After minutes, which felt like eternity, the Doctor finally removed his fingers from your dripping pussy and wiped them clean on his vest. “So now that was treatment number one” he chuckled. “N-number… one?” you asked.  
Your head was spinning and you felt completely devastated. This was worse than having your bones crushed by one of the Trapper’s bear traps, worse than getting a hatchet from the huntress straight in your brain, worse than having your torso shredded by Hillbillies chainsaw and your organs spilled out on the ground.  
The Doctor unbuckled his belt. “N-no! Don’t you dare to do that!” you screeched. The chains were painfully cutting into your flesh and you saw a small stream of blood running down your thigh as you unsuccessfully tried to close your legs once again.  
“Watch out, you’re hurting yourself, doll” he said. “There’s only one person in here who is qualified to inflict pain. In the right doses, do you understand me?”  
“Not a person. A grotesque monstrosity!” you hissed.  
Herman Carter exploded with laughter and bent over you. “So you don’t want my dick, huh? I wonder if you would like something else better.” He moved over to one of the tables and came back holding that gross spiky stick that he used to smack the survivors with. The thing was still covered in partly wet and partly dried up blood.  
Your eyes widened with fear. Before you could say anything he shoved the cold, thick, none-spiky metal tip inside of you. It felt slippery and gross and you screamed out in fear “For fuck’s sake, take it out! I’ll do anything you want, just put that goddamn thing away!” He pushed it in just a little bit further so you could feel one of the spikes slightly touching your entrance.  
“Oh my fuckin god, NO! Oh god, please, don’t do it, please don’t do it, Dr. Carter!” you whimpered, a single tear dripping from the corner of your eye.  
“Oh so now I’m Dr. Carter all of a sudden and not a piece of shit anymore?” You couldn’t hold your tears back. “So you would rather have my dick than this?” he asked, slightly twisting and turning the stick inside you. “Of course I do, god damn it!” you cried out, and he finally removed his weapon from your pussy.  
With a satisfied grin the Doctor tossed his Stick to the ground and finished unbuckling his belt and pulled down the zipper of his pants, freeing his long, rock-hard cock. Just like the rest of his body it was covered in veins that seemed to have electricity flowing through them. You gulped at the sight.

He positioned the tip of his dick at your entrance, bent over you and brought his face close yours. Terrified you stared in his bloodshot eyes that were glooming in a sickly shade of red. You squinted as he placed his hands on the chair right beside your head and started pushing his length inside you. Since your pussy was still sore from your first treatment, you could not help but utter an agonized moan.  
The Doctor slowly started thrusting into you while still glaring at you. He had a somewhat obsessed expression on his face which made you feel extremely uneasy on top of feeling violated and abused. Disgustedly you turned your head away and shut your eyes as the Creature on top of you started picking up speed. A hand harshly grabbed your chin and forced your head to face upwards again.  
“Look me in the eyes while I fuck you!” the Doctor commanded. You kept your eyes tightly shut and whimpered as he shoved his cock even deeper into your dripping pussy.  
“I’m speaking to you, you stubborn bitch, I have been nice to you so far! Fucking look at me, or do you want me to keep your eyes open with a device like the one on my own head?”  
Filled with pure rage he roughly thrusted his dick into you which made your ass repeatedly slap against his hips causing a clapping sound. You tore your eyes open at his words and at his hands suddenly closing around your neck.  
The two of you were staring at each other as he mercilessly fucked you against the chair you were strained to. One moan after another escaped your mouth. You could feel your limbs going numb as the Monster squeezed your throat. Black dots started dancing in front of your eyes. “It hurts so much” you rasped, barely able to breathe.  
“Oh that’s music to my ears, darling!” the Doctor exclaimed, followed by a swell of laughter. His expression turned very harsh and serious after that: “I want to hurt you just to hear you screaming my name.” 

His fingers turned electric once again. Blue sparks covered both of your bodies as he moved one of his hands to your breasts and started pinching and twisting your nipples. The other hand remained on your throat.  
“Do as I told you!” he shouted, his voice filled with rage and despair. “Scream my name, (y/n)!”  
You screamed so loud that you thought your lungs must be about to explode. You screamed like it was the last thing you would ever be doing. You screamed out of fear but also because it somehow felt right to do so.  
“Herman! Herman Carter!”  
“Say it louder!”  
“HERMAN CARTER! Oh Fuck… HERMAN! Oh god please, don’t stop!”  
Wait, what did you just say? What the fuck did you just say?  
The last thing you heard before you were fucked into unconsciousness was: “As you wish, doll!” followed by an insane burst of laughter.

The next time you opened up your eyes, you were at the campfire, still feeling your body tingle with electricity.


End file.
